1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of systems for measuring chemical, electrical and/or physical properties of chemical reactions and more specifically to the field of measuring such, in terms of qualities and/or quantities within chemical reaction process containers.
2. Background
Many chemical reactions, due to their corrosive, erosive, and abrasive nature, are carried out in metal containers, in some cases classified as vessels, which are shielded from the adverse and destructive natures of the chemical reactions by protective coatings. In some situations the vessels are protected by cladding with other metals which are relatively inert to the chemical reactions. In other situations, the vessels are protected with glass or enamel coatings with generally similar inert characteristics.
To measure the ongoing various changes that occur in the chemical, electrical and/or physical properties of the materials undergoing chemical reactions within such vessels, systems have been developed which include interjecting one or more sensors into the chemical reactions. Of course, these sensors are exposed to the adverse affects of the chemical reactions, in the form of elevated or lowered temperatures, and, as stated above corrosion, erosion and abrasion.
Therefore, the sensors have been encased or enclosed in probes which are designed to shield and/or protect the sensors from the adverse affects of the chemical reactions. In particular, measuring probes have been developed which include a sensor, in the form of an electrode, fused within an enamelled or glassed probe body. Such probes are used, for example, to detect pores or flaws in the inert surfaces of the interiors of the chemical reaction vessels, as such develop in the vessels, both initially, when a vessel is phased into service, and throughout the life of the vessel. Another example of the use of such measuring probes is to measure the rH-values and pH-values of the chemical reactions either at discrete intervals or continuously throughout the course of the reactions. Yet other examples of the use of such probes are to measure temperatures, pressures, viscosities, etc., during the course of such chemical reactions.
Due to the necessary sensitivity of the sensors or electrodes included in measuring probes, the enclosures or probe bodies must be exceptionally resistant to the adverse conditions within the reaction vessels. Relatively small defects in the glass or enamel coating may seriously affect the measurements delivered by the probes. Such small defects in the coatings or cladding on the interior surfaces of the chemical reaction vessels might be considered negligible, whereas those same magnitudes of defects would be considered intolerable in the glass or enamel coatings of the probes. Thus, in the heretofore known probes, there were limitations in the degree of temperature differentials and amounts of corrosion, erosion and abrasion that the probe bodies could be subjected to. Also, the life span of the probes bodies has been significantly less than that of the platings or coatings used for the interior walls of the chemical reaction vessels.
There is a need for a measuring probe which can withstand more severe temperature differentials and greater amounts of corrosion, erosion and abrasion in service and which will have an extended life relative to known measuring probes. The present invention provides such a measuring probe.